Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ アルバーン Maka Arubān) is the most mature and the youngest of Bones Pretty Cure!, and originally of "Soul Eater". Maka has 13 years old, 17 years old in "Beast Hunters Arc". Aggressive and decisive, Maka appears cold and harsh. As Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso), she gains an otter tail and ears; she can swim in the water, her ash blonde became golden with long pigtails, and controlling water element. Her main weapon is Soul who transform into a Scythe. Her exoskeleton is a Japanese River Otter, and her color is black. Her Element form is Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso). Appearance: In her civilian form, . As Cure Kawauso, she gains otter ears and a otter tail. As Mizu Kawauso, her hair, otter ears and otter tail remains the same. Personality: . Early life: . Becoming Partner with Cure Muse: . OVA: Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: The story takes place before Bones Pretty Cure! begins. When Hiyori and her friends, Yato and Yukine are at Jūsei Town, Hiyori felt another threat to the world, then they perceive there a young woman named Yin was attacked by a pack of wolves including Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue. Because she had a device named the DNA Crusader and the Bio Card, at the time that Tsume attack her, Yin was saved by Hiyori who become Cure Linko. Later at her new home, Hiyori watch the DNA Stone, Yin explains that this represents Haast's Eagle, an extinct species. By analyzing this device, they discovered that Yin turned into a Precure. Relationships: Family: Spirit Albarn: . Unamed mother: . Friends: Soul Evans: . Black Star: One of her friends. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: One of her friends. Death the Kid: One of her friends. Elizabeth and Pattrcia Thompson: Two of her friends. Tsugumi Harudori: One of her friends. Hiyori Iki: . Ako Shirabe: Her partner since episode 6, . Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Maka, she represents the Japanese River Otter and she manipulating Water element. Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Stone is shine a Otter-like spirit popped out of the DNA Crusader and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, her ash blonde became golden with long pigtails, glowing with black light. Her black dress then appears, black boots, and claws-like gautlets. She gains otter ears and a otter tail start to appear. She then does a short dive and then a jump out of the water, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Kawauso, posing afterward with a Japanese River Otter for background. Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso): Is Cure Kawauso’s Element form in episode 34. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head and wolf tail, glowing with black light. Her black dress transform into a long open black jacket with a black hat, she look like a scholarship student. She then does a long dive and then a jump out of the water, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Mizu Kawauso, posing afterward with a Japanese River Otter for background. Attacks: Japanese River Scythe (日本川大鎌 Nihongawa Ōgama): Her main attack, with her Water element, she using with Soul in his Scythe form to slashing the target. Dive Fleet (急落 艦隊 Kyūraku Kantai): Her sub-attack, she using her Water element, . Waterfall Dance (滝の舞 Taki no Mai): When Cure Kawauso had her Beast Exoskeleton, . Water Shock (水衝撃 Mizu Shōgeki): As Mizu Kawauso, . Tidal Surge (潮大波 Shio Ōnami): Her combine attack with Cure Muse. (): Her forbidden attack. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack, which appears on episode 23. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Etymology: Maka '''–. '''Albarn –. Cure Kawauso –''' '''Kawauso meaning "Otter" in Japanese language. Songs: Maka's voice actor, Omigawa Chiaki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori, and Hayami Saori who voices Shirayuki. Singles: Brave Otter. Dark Soul. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Uchida Maaya, and Omigawa Chiaki). Fire and Water (Along with Uchida Maaya). Beauty and Brains (Along with Ōkubo Rumi). Trivia: ・ Mizu meaning "Water" in Japanese. ・ She was originally called "Cure Otter" before to changed into "Cure Kawauso". ・ Her attacks is based of the Water element and the tail. ・ Like her partner, Ako, Maka is the youngest of the Bones Precures, and they have strong personality. ・ She was the second Precure had a black-color theme after Misumi Nagisa. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters